Crimson Hearts
by Saber Amane
Summary: sequal of my christmas oneshot! It's Valentines day and Sasuke has something special planned for his beloved aniki. But Itachi has soemthing planned as well. And just how did Naruto and them get into a locked house anyway? No one knows. Itasasu limeish


**Crimson Hearts**

It had been about three months since Sasuke and Itachi had officially started dating on that fateful Christmas eve. Their parents were non the wiser, and the only people that knew about them were Itachi's friends, a group of police officers called Akatsuki, and Sasuke's best friend Naruto.

It was valentines day, and Sasuke was planning something special for his beloved Aniki. He was currently in the large kitchen of his house, one that he and Itachi now share, cooking a large and intricate dinner for his aniki. Said aniki was currently at work, working on a narcotics case of some sort, and he had not been home in days. Since it was valentines day, and the day Itachi would finally come home from his tiring job, Sasuke was making it a very heavenly day. A warm home, a nice dinner, a sexy boyfriend, and hot passionate sex in their new Jacuzzi jet bathtub.

That was a nice plan.

Sasuke finished setting the table for two, lighting up the red candles in the middle, filling the expensive crystal wine glasses with Itachi's favorite red wine, and setting the table with all the food Sasuke had prepared throughout the day, including a large dish of sweet dango, Itachi's favorite food.

Looking to the clock, Sasuke saw it was a quarter to 6. Itachi would soon be home. Sasuke dimmed the lights, turned on the fireplace, and rushed upstairs to the master bath, filling up the large hot tub like bath, filling the steaming water with bath salts and bubbles, just for fun.

Sasuke rushed back downstairs, and stood by the door, looking out the peek hole. He saw Itachi park the car in the large garage and start walking up the path to the door. Sasuke smiled and unlocked the door, opening it wide and embracing Itachi in a tight hug.

"Welcome home, aniki." Sasuke said, smiling brightly at the dark eyes of his elder brother.

"Such a warm welcome, otouto. What's the occasion?" Itachi asked, hugging Sasuke back just as tightly as he slowly nudged Sasuke back and closed the door with his leg.

"Did you really forget? It's valentines day, aniki." Sasuke said, looking up innocently at the elder male.

"I know, Sasuke. I was just playing with your head." Itachi whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Sasuke accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck as he leaned up on his tip toes so Itachi didn't have to lean down so far. Itachi moaned and deepened the kiss, his arms snaking around Sasuke's waist.

"I made you a special dinner, aniki." Sasuke whispered when they broke apart. Itachi smiled and picked Sasuke up, Sasuke's legs wrapping around his waist.

"How did I get such a lovable otouto?" Itachi asked, smiling as he carried Sasuke to the small table, setting him down in once of the chairs.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were seducing me." Itachi joked, not knowing how just how right he was.

The two began eating their dinner, Itachi thoroughly enjoying the home made dango. There was yakizakana, onigiri, yakisoba, oden, and miso soup. All were very good, well prepared, and tasted like a professional chef made it. Sasuke was a great cook, something he picked up from their mother. Itachi enjoyed every bite he took, savoring his brothers delicious food.

"I'm still amazed you can cook so well, I'm surprised you never took any classes." Itachi said, looking across the candle lit table to his love. Sasuke blushed and nodded, smiling shyly.

"You can cook better than me, aniki. I don't see why you like my cooking so much." Sasuke said, eating his sushi shyly as Itachi continued to stare.

"But I like to eat food I didn't cook. It always taste better. Especially when it's you that cooks." Itachi continued to woe Sasuke, his dark eyes filled with lust as he stared into Sasuke's dazzling eyes. Sasuke could only stare as Itachi got up and walked over to his side, kneeling on one knee beside him.

"You know I love you Sasuke." Itachi said, taking Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. This wasn't really happening, was it?

Sasuke's heart stuttered as he saw Itachi reach into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. His throat tightened unbearably as Itachi opened the small, dark blue velvet box. Inside was a three small stones, the one on the right a sapphire, the left ruby, and in the center, the biggest of the three was a large amethyst. Red and blue made purple. Sasuke's shaky hand reached out and picked up the thick silver band. On the inside the words _Together Forever _were deeply engraved into the band, a small Uchiha fan on either side of the saying. Itachi helped him place it on his finger, a small smile placed on the elders face. Sasuke stared in wonder for a few split seconds at the ring, at how it seemed to fit perfectly with his finger, at how it meant the world to him already. At how it showed how he and his aniki meshed together.

How it showed they were one.

Sasuke tackled his brother into a hug, tears streaming down his blushing face. He nuzzled his face into Itachi's neck, unknowingly squeezing tighter and tighter as he sobbed quietly. This was truly the happiest day of his life. A day he would always remember.

Itachi smiled as he held Sasuke close, his arms tightly wrapped around the younger males waist. He could feel the hot tears soaking through his uniform, and he could feel the shake in Sasuke's shoulders, but he could also feel the delight and happiness radiate off his otouto's body in waves.

To be honest, Itachi didn't know if Sasuke would say yes or no, if he would be delighted or just scowl at him. And even though he was shocked, he still said yes, in a way, and that was all Itachi needed. This was as much a yes as anything, and he knew his otouto was truly happy, even if he showed it in tears.

"Aniki." Sasuke whispered meekly, his voice strained as he tried to calm himself.

"Yes otouto?" Itachi questioned, rubbing soothing circles on Sasuke's thin hips.

"How will we do this? You know mother and father will find out. They won't be as happy as us." Sasuke whispered the last part, nuzzling his head further into Itachi's neck for comfort. Itachi sighed.

"I wasn't planning on telling them. Yes, they would find out sooner or later, but I won't let them stop us from being happy. We know, and that's all that's really important." Itachi said, his hand moving up to stroke Sasuke's back. Sasuke sniffed silently and nodded.

"Maybe, afterwards we could tell them? And if they don't like it, I have a condo in Hawaii we could move to." Sasuke whispered. Itachi froze. His otouto, his sweet innocent (NOT!) little brother, had a condo. In Hawaii. How'd that happen?  
"You have a condo?" was all Itachi could say, shocked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, our bath is getting cold." Sasuke said, getting up, taking Itachi's hand, and leading him up to the bathroom connected to their room.

By now the once steaming water was just the right temperature. Both Uchiha's were lounging comfortably in the hot water, snuggling together like they so often did. Itachi laid with his back against the back of the tub, Sasuke nestled between his legs, head resting on his shoulder. Itachi's eyes were closed as he relaxed in the water, drawing small circles across Sasuke's stomach as Sasuke played mindlessly with the bubbles still floating in the tub. Incense burned a delicious cinnamon on the bathroom counter, and candles were their only light.

Sasuke stopped twirling the bubbles with his finger and stared at the ring he had just been given. He smiled and fingered it with his right hand, moving the bubbles off the gems and staring at his reflection staring back at him.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke, seeing the younger staring at the engagement ring on his finger. Itachi leaned forward, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You like it?" Itachi asked, smiling peacefully as Sasuke looked to him. Sasuke smiled, his deep onyx eyes lightening up.

"I love it. Is this why you've been working so much?" Sasuke asked, turning around to straddle Itachi's hips. Itachi leaned back, pulling Sasuke with him as he kissed him deeply, causing a moan to escape Sasuke's throat. Itachi broke away, allowing a thin string of spittle to connect the two. It was soon broken as Sasuke leaned back in, moaning as Itachi broke into his mouth, massaging his tongue sensually. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as he scooted closer, coming in contact with Itachi's hardening arousal. Itachi moaned and bit Sasuke's tongue before breaking apart and staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"With my salary, I could buy anything in a matter of days. Just wait till you see the hotel I've picked out for our honeymoon." Itachi said, his fingers trailing down Sasuke's spine, sending chills through him.

"Worry about the honeymoon when it comes." Sasuke said huskily, his hands finding their way to Itachi's now fully hardened cock. Itachi moaned and let his head fall on the back of the tub. Sasuke slowly nibbled on Itachi's neck, sucking on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

It wasn't long till the bathroom was unbearable hot for the both of them, and even worse the numerous bubbles were getting in the way. And though there were all these problems, the two could move to their bedroom for the life of them. There just wasn't enough time.

Itachi was getting impatient with Sasuke's, though pleasurable, thorough exploration of his body. Putting an end to it, Itachi pulled Sasuke into a kiss while his right hand moved around to begin preparing Sasuke for what was to come. With them in the bathtub, Itachi just had to precede to stretch Sasuke out, bringing as much pleasure as possible to drown out any pain or discomfort.

Sasuke didn't even notice the intrusion of the first finger, his mind fully engulfed in the heated, and messy. Kiss the two were sharing. Sasuke sighed as the second finger joined the first and started a scissoring motion to successfully stretch out Sasuke entrance. Sasuke moaned as he rested his forehead against Itachi's shoulder, closing his eyes in bliss. Sasuke bit his lip as Itachi added a third finger, thrusting it deep into his canal before hitting the tiny bundle of nerves. Sasuke's eyes widened as his body shook in pleasure. Itachi kissed him then, swallowing the pleasure filled scream Sasuke tried to release.

Pleased with the preparation, Itachi lifted Sasuke up, placing his swollen member at his entrance and slowly allowing Sasuke's entrance to engulf the head of his member. Sasuke's eyes closed in bliss as he felt Itachi enter him.

Itachi held still a moment, giving Sasuke time to relax and become accustomed to his size again. His hands rested on Sasuke's hips, lightly gripping them. Sasuke soon relaxed completely, allowing his head to rest on Itachi's shoulder. A few seconds later Sasuke slowly started to move, slowly lifting himself from the water and coming back down hard, a moan ripping from his throat. His head being thrown back in ecstasy. Itachi groaned and used his hands, still on Sasuke's hips, to make him continue his movements, bring pleasure to both males.

Outside the room, blue eyes widened as he turned to the other three occupants of the master bedroom.

"Um, guys? I think we need to come back later." Uzumaki Naruto said, tanned cheeks heating up at the moans coming from the bathroom behind him. Hoshigaki Kisame, a large blue skinned man could only grin as he sat on the bed next to a red head, Akasuna no Sasori. Another blonde with blue eyes, Deidara, pressed his ear to the door and gagged.

"He's right, un! They're screwing in there, un!" Deidara said, being older than his blonde friend. The older two sitting on the bed sighed at the immature ones in the room.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Sasori said, getting up from the bed and leaving. Deidara followed his boyfriend out, leaving the shark and fox alone. Another moan from the closed door had Naruto running after them. Kisame sighed and threw the gift the four got the two Uchiha's on the bed and left.

Sasuke kissed Itachi deeply as he came, tears growing in the corners of his eyes. He felt a giddy feeling in his stomach once he felt Itachi's essence empty into his canal, giving him a feeling of fullness he never had. Itachi sighed and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his body convulsing lightly as he rode out his orgasm. Sasuke smiled as he kissed Itachi's shoulder, leaning against him as he sighed. Once both recovered from the violent orgasm, they looked disgustedly at the dirty water. They got out and wrapped towels around themselves, moving into their room. Three things were noticeable. There was a box on their bed, the sheets were messed up, and someone had tracked mud all over the carpet.

Sasuke scowled as he glared at the muddy foot prints while Itachi moved to the box. He smirked after opening it and looked to Sasuke.

"I think this is for you." Itachi tossed the box to Sasuke who caught it and looked inside, puzzled. A blush covered his cheeks as he looked inside. There was a good 9-10 inch, dark blue vibrating dildo. It was SO from Naruto.

And Sasuke was going to kill him for tracking mud into his house.

"You know. You won't need these any more. So we can get rid of that drawer of yours." Itachi whispered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. He chuckled as he saw the crimson red blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

Yeah. Sasuke wasn't innocent.


End file.
